


Just another secret

by myotishia



Series: A path less walked [6]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23120137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myotishia/pseuds/myotishia
Summary: A sudden upturn in weevil attacks pulls Torchwoods attention.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Owen Harper/Toshiko Sato
Series: A path less walked [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645870
Kudos: 50





	1. A plan

“How many is that now?” Gwen asked, perusing yet more images of what she recognised as weevil attack injuries. 

Tosh didn’t look away from the report she’d been working on. “Twelve.”

“And not one wants to talk about it. It doesn’t make sense.”

“It does if they were up to something they shouldn’t have been.” Owen said, tossing another image into a folder. 

“Like what?”

He shrugged. “Maybe they’re running some hunting ring or something. There’s always some dick head wanting to kill something. Usually people with more money than brains.”

“So they’re walking around the sewers, trying to kill weevils?”

“I’ve heard of people doing stranger things for a thrill.” 

“Then we have to stop them… Well, we have to find them first.”

“I haven’t found any link between the people who’ve been attacked other than their gender and refusal to speak.” Tosh pushed her glasses back up her nose. 

“Then maybe-” Jack announced. “-we should do a little weevil hunting of our own.” 

Owen scoffed. “You think we’re just going to run into them?”

“We could set out some bait.”

“Janet’s too far past her prime for that. She wouldn’t be able to defend herself.”

“She can bite just fine.”

“Yea, but the fact that we aren’t just picking up corpses means they know at least a bit about what they’re doing. I don’t want to risk her getting killed.”

“I didn’t know she was your pet.”

“Do you know how long it took to train her to not attack me during tests? She’s important.”

Jack sighed, but understood Owens position. “Do you have a better idea?” 

“Can’t we just case their usual haunts?”

“If you want to sit for hours looking out for the slight chance that there might be a weevil around.”

Tosh glanced between them. “That might not be necessary. Since the first group of injuries I redoubled my efforts of tracking the local weevil population. I thought I’d found a kind of territory line as the weevils would enter but not always leave.”

“We haven’t found any weevil bodies.”

“That was unusual but not unheard of. The useful thing is that this place happens to be an underground car park. Though the cameras inside haven’t worked in around a year there is one just outside.”

Jack smiled, knowing she was working towards something undoubtedly clever and possibly case breaking. “And what did it record?”

“Initially not much but-” She brought up stills from a video on one of her screens. “- there’s an unmarked white van that spends an unusual amount of time there. What’s more its licence place has been treated to look blurry through cameras to avoid being traced.” 

“But that’s never stopped you before.”

She gave the little smile she kept for when she’d been particularly clever. “The blurring effect only works on stills. By overlaying the plate from each slightly different angle captured on the repeated visits I can negate it. I’ve been letting the computer search through the DVLA database.”

“Come on Tosh, you’re killing me here.”

“Patience.”

“Never heard of her.”

She rolled her eyes but couldn’t completely hide her amusement. “Ah, here we are. The van is owned by a Mark Lynch. Part owner of the Lynch Frost estate agency. Looks like it’s had some repair work recently.”

“Maybe I should go and have a chat with Mr Lynch. In the meantime keep looking into him and how he links to those who’ve been injured. Gwen, I might need your skills. I don’t know what it is about estate agents but they’re some of the most skilled liars I’ve ever met.” 

Ianto Handed him his coat as he swept around, ready to go. 

Mark Lynch was just a little bit too well put together. A little too polished. Like a high end used car salesman. He definitely struck Gwen as the predatory type as he gave her a crocodiles smile. 

“Mr Lynch?”

“In the flesh. How can I help you?” He winked at her.

She stopped herself from cringing. “I’m here about a vehicle that’s registered under your name.”

“Oh? Well, I have a few.”

“It’s a van. A business vehicle?”

“Don’t tell me one of my staff have been speeding Miss…”

“Cooper.”

“Well, Miss Cooper, I can’t imagine what one of my vans has been up to.”

“It’s been spotted late at night around an area that has been linked to criminal activity. You wouldn’t happen to know anything about that would you?”

His smile didn’t falter even for a moment. “Not a thing.”

“Are you sure Mr Lynch? Would you like to explain the repairs to the vehicle?”

The slightest expansion of his pupils said she’d caught him off guard. “Oh, yea. One of my staff decided to use that van to move some furniture and he didn’t secure it very well. It did a real number on the interior.” A good recovery.

Gwen nodded then looked him right in the eye. “That doesn’t explain the blood found behind one of the panels Mr Lynch.”

“Blood? I wouldn’t know anything about that. Are you sure it was blood?” The mask of perfection cracked just a little.

“Could I take a look at the vehicle?” 

“Of course. It’s just outside.” 

That she hadn’t expected. She guessed he’d want her to come back with a warrant. “Lead the way.”

Outside he opened up the back of the van to show the spotless interior. Or at least that was how it looked, she could still smell the faintest hint of weevil behind the chemical perfume used in industrial cleaners. She wasn’t going to find anything. That didn’t mean the search was pointless though. While she checked behind the side panels she carefully hid a small tracking device that Tosh had given her. 

“Well, everything looks fine here Mr Lynch.” She said, stepping out of the van. “Thank you for your time.

He closed the doors. “Not a problem Miss Cooper. You’re always welcome to come back any time.” he smirked like he’d won some sort of game, though it also could have been because he was watching her butt while she climbed in and out of the van. 

Jack didn’t look over as Gwen climbed into the SUV, though he did have a smile on his face. 

“Oh don’t you start Jack Harkness.”

“I haven’t said a thing.”

“But you’re thinking it.”

“You were the one practising your downward dog in the back of a van.”

“Shut your face. It worked didn’t it?”

“Perfectly.”

“Well then.”

“I wasn’t complaining.”

“Shut!”

“It was a nice view.”

“Up!” She rolled her eyes. “Let’s just get back. Hopefully he’ll still use that van for his little hunting trip. I could smell the weevil stink all over that thing.”

Tosh set up the tracker to alert her at any sign of movement from the van while she gathered all she could even tangentially connected to Mr Lynch. Engrossed in her work she hadn’t noticed Owen walk up behind her. He leaned on the back of her chair, watching what she was doing. 

“Can I help you?” She asked, amused. 

He shrugged. “Depends on how much you want to be good and not break any rules.”

“What are you on about?” 

He tilted her chin and moved around for a kiss. “What do you think?”

“Here?” She blushed brightly, giggling. 

“Why not?”

“It’s the middle of the day and we’re at work.”

“And?”

“And we could get caught.”

“That’s half the fun.” He grinned.

She pulled him down for another kiss. “No. I’m not going to risk that because you’re bored. Anyway, Gwen said they’d be back soon.”

“Of course they are.” He sighed. “How about we go out tonight. If work doesn’t keep us.”

“I’d love to.”

He smiled softly and turned back to his own computer.

“Well, if it’s all the same to you two I’d rather not see any of that.” Ianto said, appearing from his usual haunt with a mug in his hand. 

Tosh clamped her hands over her mouth, turning a beetroot shade of red. “Oh my god! I thought you’d be in the archives all day.”

He sipped his coffee. “I was going to be but it turned out that section had been partially organised already.”

“You’ve got something on your neck.”

“What?”

Owen laughed. “More like someone. Thought you weren’t taking my advice.”

Ianto found the first reflective surface and cursed Jack for leaving a love bite above the line of his collar. Tosh trotted over. 

“Who is it? Do we know them?” She asked sincerely. 

“Um… I… Well…”

“No judgements, I promise.”

“I don’t.” Owen teased, mischief etched into his face. 

“Owen be nice.”

Just as Ianto was wishing for the world to end, just so he could escape, Jack returned. “A word when you’re free sir.” He smiled. The smile he used when he was trying to hide the fact he wanted to kick Jack.

“Always.” The captain beamed.

“In private.”

“Even better.”

Ianto sighed deeply.

“Whatever he says, I didn’t do shit.” Owen called after them. 

Tosh waited until Jack and Ianto were out of earshot before scooting over to Gwen, almost bouncing. 

“Gwen, we think Ianto has a new girlfriend.” 

“What?”

Owen shook his head. “We don’t know if he’s got a girlfriend. Could be a one night stand.”

“A one night stand? Ianto? Really? Anyway, how do you know?”

“He had a love bite on his neck.” Tosh smiled. “He has to have a new girlfriend. I was asking who it was when you got back.”

“Who could it even be? I mean no offence to him but he spends most of his time here. No matter how many times I tell him he should come out with us at the weekend.”

“Oh, maybe it’s the woman who delivers the pizza.”

“They are very chatty but I don’t think she’s his type.”

“What is his type?”

“I dunno. Someone more settled, with an office job maybe.”

Owen scoffed. “Christ. They’d be the most boring couple in the world.”

“Well, I think it’d be nice for him. A bit of stability.”

“So how can I help?” Jack grinned, pausing half way down the corridor, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. 

Ianto didn’t look so enthusiastic. “I thought we were keeping our arrangement a secret.”

“I haven’t said anything to anyone.”

“I know but… Well…” He pointed to the mark on his neck. 

Jack chuckled. “Sorry. I got carried away. It’s not like I signed you. No one knows who it was.”

“But now they’re asking questions.”

“Tell them it’s none of their business.”

“You know that’ll make them even more interested.”

“What do you want me to tell you Ianto? Are you ashamed of me?”

“No!... I mean no. It’s not about you exactly.” He shook his head. “Never mind. I’m being oversensitive. Just forget it.” He turned to walk away before being pulled back by his hand.

“Come on. If it bothers you it’s something. What’s wrong?”

“I don’t want anyone thinking I’m moving on too soon. I don’t want them to see me as a bad person.”

Jack pulled him over and lifted his chin to look him in the eye. “You’re not a bad person. They know that. You’re allowed to move on.”

“Am I?”

“Yea. Look if you need to end this I-”

“No!... I mean, I don’t want to end this.” He unsuccessfully tried to hide the upset in his voice. “Can we just be more careful?”

“Ok. If that makes you more comfortable then sure.” 

  
  



	2. Last breath

Tosh was luxuriating in the afterglow, hoping she hadn’t damaged her new dress in her haste to get to the bedroom. Owen had surprised her with it before they went to dinner. It was a beautiful midnight blue number that swept around her ankles. She’d been floored by the fact that he’d remembered her measurements. If she was honest she’d never thought of Owen as the romantic gesture type but, she supposed, he was full of surprises. His phone buzzed from the bedside table where it had been abandoned and he clumsily grabbed for it. He sighed as he saw the name Jack written across the screen. 

“What do you want Harkness?” 

“The van’s on the move. Where are you?”

“In bed.”

“In yours or-”

“Mine. How long have I got?”

“Five minutes.”

“I hope they’re armed in that van because otherwise they’re going to have a very bad night.”

“Owen-”

“Not from me. Tosh is giving you the death glare.”

Jack chuckled. “Now you have four minutes.”

“Fine.” He hung up and looked down at Tosh who was holding a pillow over her own face. “If I can’t get out of this then neither can you.”

She peeked out from under the pillow. “He has the worst timing.”

“No, the worst timing would have been fifteen minutes ago. Come on, we’ve got four minutes apparently.” 

“What?” She sat up and bolted out of bed. “Bathroom’s mine.”

“Oi!” He called after her, unable to suppress a laugh. 

The white van didn’t return to its original haunt of an unassuming carpark but an area close to a storm drain run off. Jack had known about the family group of weevils living there, just happy for them to be out of the way and no longer a danger to innocent people. How these morons had found out about them he didn’t know but maybe he’d have a chance to find out. Four men jumped out of the back of the van, attacking a weevil that was essentially minding it’s own business. They didn’t expect their world to light up in a blinding light under the harsh gaze of the SUVs high beams. The weevil retreated. It was a young male and not matured enough to be hunting, let alone protecting its territory. If it had been a full adult it would have lunged for one of the men and that would have ended messily. Jack, Owen, Gwen and Ianto levelled their weapons at the group who were glancing at the van. The driver slipped out, his hands up, Tosh directing him to get out. Though she never intended on firing, the one at the other end of the gun didn’t know that. He surrendered without saying a word. In fact they were all quiet. 

The whole way back to the hub, and even down to the cells, they were silent. Fear makes people lash out, unless you’re not what they’re afraid of. The four were placed in separate cells while the driver was placed into an interrogation room. Jack let him stu for a while, hoping the fear of the current situation would trump the fear of their boss. Maybe half an hour was enough. The man certainly looked agitated enough.

Jack walked in and sat in a chair across from the man.

“You can’t keep me here like this! I- I want a lawyer or something!” The bound man gasped.

“And I want to know who runs your little hunting trips.”

“If I say anything I’m going to end up in the cage with one of those things.”

“What cage?”

“I can’t-”

“Listen, either you tell me what I want to know or I let one of those things eat you.”

“You can’t.”

“Oh I can.” He glared, ice in his eyes. 

The driver glanced at the door, his restraints, then back at Jack. “I just pick them up and take them back for the fights. Lynch runs the whole thing.”

“Fights?”

“Yea. People pay to go a few rounds with one of those things. The audience makes bets on how long they’ll last.”

“Where?”

“They’ve got one of Lynches buildings all set up. That's where we were going to take the creature for tomorrow night. I’ll write it all down for you. I just don’t want to die.” 

Ianto was waiting for Jack when he left the interrogation room. 

“Any luck sir?”

“I’ve got an address. Turns out they’re taking the weevils to fight them for sport.”

“That’s suicide.”

“That’s why the weevils have been getting aggressive. They know that others are getting kidnapped to be beaten up.”

“So, we shut it all down.”

“They have the next one tomorrow night so we can take them all down at once. Have the others gone home?”

“Gwen has. Tosh and Owen were putting on their coats as I came down to meet you.”

“So we’re alone.” He smirked. “Should we continue where we left off?”

“As nice as that sounds we still have things to do.”

“They can wait for a couple of hours.”

“If you want to retcon and transport them on your own.”

Jack sighed. “Fine. We can just leave them in the van somewhere can’t we?”

“That would be up to you.”

“Then we can leave them with a couple of empty bottles and let them figure it out when they wake up.”

“I’ll see what we have left on top of the fridge.”

Three in the morning was not a time that Ianto liked to be awake, but being warm and cuddled up made it a bit more tolerable. He hated the nights he was stuck in his own head. They kept him from sleeping worse than the nightmares did and lately his thoughts were always about Jack. Or more what he represented. He being the operative word. It wasn’t as if Ianto had never considered the possibility of being bisexual but theory and practice are two very different things. It didn’t help that his fathers words echoed through, giving him a rising anxiety. The man was messing with his head even years after his death. As long as Jack was kept a secret it was alright, but the idea of anyone knowing was panic inducing. It was like the idea alone was taboo even around people he was certain wouldn’t care. Part of him thought he should just break things off but that made him feel like he’d be losing something precious. It was just sex. Just stress relief. Wasn’t it? Just human contact. So why did just looking at Jack sometimes make his heart race? He hadn’t felt like that since he first met Lisa. No, it was grief talking. He was just lonely. So why were they so comfortable, compatible, but not boring. Quite the opposite. 

Jack mumbled in his sleep and Ianto automatically pulled him close so he’d settle. The captain might act confident and put together all day but behind closed doors he was a walking disaster. Did anyone else even know that? Did anyone know about the nightmares? How little Jack actually slept? Was that something only he had been trusted with? Ianto closed his eyes and tried to push down the feelings he was sure he didn’t need to deal with right now. He didn’t need to deal with his crush at the same time as everything else so he’d pretend it wasn’t there. He’d be the dutiful butler. The confidant. The occasional bed mate. He fell into an uneasy sleep. 

Gwen yawned as she got ready for the evenings raid. Well, it wasn’t exactly a raid as they didn’t have a numbers advantage but still. Rhys hadn’t exactly been impressed with the call out the night before but he was glad she got back without a scratch on her. She decided she was going to have a nice long lie in at the weekend. 

“What’s the plan then?” She asked.

Jack pointed to Owen. “He’s going in first to see just how much we’re dealing with. Ianto’s going to be on standby to deal with the weevils and if we can get a hold of Lynch we can pull the fire alarm and get the place emptied out.”

“Sounds a bit flimsy.”

“It is, but it’s that or let another idiot get himself mauled. Not doubting me now are you?”

“No. I just have a bad feeling.”

“I’m not calling this off because of a bad feeling.”

“I never said you should but just… Let’s be careful.”

“Aren’t I always?”

She gave him a blank look before he started chuckling. “Hurry up, I want to get there before too many of the guests do.” 

Owen hadn’t said anything but he had a bad feeling about the situation too. Thankfully he could just walk into the building without too much fuss. Inside the large cage a frightened weevil growled and yelped as it was prodded and jeered at, its eyes darting from left to right and not finding a way out. 

Toshikos voice was soft through his earpiece. “That poor thing. The contacts are working, for now try and find Mr Lynch.”

He nodded, not wanting to talk and give himself away. He wasn’t prepared to see Mark leaning by the cage door, eyes trained hungrily on the weevil.

“The hell is he playing at?” Owen breathed, moving to get a better look. The weevil, already looking bruised, bared its teeth as it turned to get a better look at its next opponent. The moment the cage door was closed behind Mark the clock began its count and the crowd began its cheers. 

The weevil did its best but it looked like it was already tired and possibly concussed. It huffed as Mark brought a flurry of blows down on the creatures head, followed by a kick to the gut. Weevils were hardy creatures and that wasn’t going to bring it down. It would more likely just piss it off. The smile on the human combatants face unnerved Owen in a way he couldn’t quite explain. Maybe it looked a little too much like the weevils. Maybe it was just how happy the man looked while his knuckles bled. The weevil lunged and dug its teeth into the mans arm before being tazed and pulled off. A cheer ran around the room and Mark was led out, a victorious grin on his face. He made his way to the far end of the room, throwing off his tattered shirt to reveal the long scars across his back. This hadn’t been his first fight. Not even close. 

“Need a hand with that?” Asked Owen, carefully approaching the injured man. 

Mark looked up as he poured alcohol over his mauled arm. “No… You’re new.”

“Yea. I’m also a doctor and without antibiotics that’s going to get a nasty infection.”

“You think I don’t have them ready to go?” He chuckled, gesturing to a toolbox full of assorted medications the man shouldn’t have had access to. “If you lost a bet against me there’s nothing I can do.”

“I don’t bet on anything I don’t know the result of.”

“Smart, but maybe you should live a little. Take a few risks. Look death in the eye and tell it to fuck itself.” 

Owen almost laughed. He did that almost every day, he didn’t need to fistfight a weevil to do that. In fact a lot of telling death to shove it was actively avoiding fights with weevils. 

“Agh… Shit.” Mark grimaced, finding it almost impossible to push the plunger of the syringe in his hand with how quickly his knuckles were swelling. He dropped it and glared at it. 

Owen grabbed a pair of gloves from the box and pulled them on. “Here. You can tell death to fuck off once you’ve been stitched back together.” He gathered the things he needed, sneakily switching the packaging on two of the syringes. 

Mark barely flinched as Owen injected the first round of painkillers and started stitching. “So you are a doctor then.”

“Bit of a strange story to give you if I wasn’t.”

“You never know.”

“Your other hand looks broken.”

“It’ll heal.” 

“You’re lucky, this bite isn’t too deep.”

Mark frowned. “Damn thing wasn’t even trying… Shit!” 

“Sorry. Your painkillers are shit.” He took the second syringe, he one he’d tampered with, and dosed him up. 

“That’s what happens when you have to ask a vet for all of your meds. I’ve got the good stuff at home.” 

“Keeping that for yourself, eh?”

“Everyone else can get their own.”

Owen smirked as he finished the last couple of stitches. “Bit harsh but ok.”

“Survival of the fittest.”

“Or the smartest.” He pulled off his gloves. “Ya, Jack I think it’s time you made an appearance.”

“What?” Mark moved to stand but found himself woozy and unable to lift his own weight. “The hell did you do to me?”

Owen smiled. “Just a sedative. You get to nap while we shut this down.”

“Wha-... Who are you?” He slurred. 

“Torchwood.”

Jack entered the building, closely followed by Gwen and Ianto, having disarmed and restrained the men guarding the door. A rumble of conversation ran around the room. The captain walked up two steps to get a little height and announced himself. 

“Alright gentlemen, show’s over. If you don’t want to spend the rest of your night staring at the walls of a cell I suggest you leave.” 

No one moved and Jack sighed before firing a shot into the air. The crowd scattered, scrambling over each other just to get to the doors. Marks cronies looked at each other, debating whether the fight was worth it. 

“And if any of you think of setting up something like this again we will be back and we won’t be letting you leave. At least not outside a body bag.” 

Most of the crew decided it was very much not worth it and left, dropping the cattle prods on their way. The ones who hadn’t left were still looking edgy.

“You know your boss is doped up and won't know who stays and who leaves, right?” Owen called. “And even when he does wake up… Well he’s not going to be coming after you.”

The last of them gave up and made a run for it upon seeing Mark unconscious.

Gwen smiled over at Owen, glad that things had gone so smoothly. “I can’t believe he let you do that.”

“Me either.”

“What do we do with the weevil?” 

He shrugged. 

Ianto rolled his eyes and took the weevil spray from inside his jacket. “The same thing we always do.”

Jack watched Ianto and Owen wrestle the weevil outside while Gwen checked on Mr Lynch. She winced at the damage to his arm and wasn’t looking forward to trying to move him. She stood back and turned to ask Jack to give her a hand when the captain pushed her out of the way. Three shots rang out before Mark dropped his gun. He’d hidden it with his jacket that was kept next to the box and he’d fought off a measure of the sedation. Hearing the shots Ianto and Owen sprinted back to see Jack on the floor, blood soaking into his shirt, while Gwen pinned Marks arms behind his back. Ianto collapsed to his knees next to Jack, holding onto him.

“Jack, it’ll be ok. Just stay with me.” A tear rolled down his face but he got no reply. No pulse. Nothing. He shook and clung to the captain as if he was protecting him from further harm, not even caring that the mans blood was seeping into his sleeve as he cradled the body. Owen approached, all colour draining from his face. He was in shock.

Gwen shook her head and ran to Jacks other side. “Ianto sweetheart, you need to let him go. It’ll be ok.”

“What the hell are you on about?!” The welshman shouted, grief emanating from him.

“Becau-” She didn’t have a chance to finish before Jack gasped back to life. 


	3. No secret

Ianto looked down into Jacks bright blue eyes, very much alive if a little disorientated. It wasn’t possible. It couldn’t have been. Three bullets to the chest don’t just allow you to pop back up after your pulse stops. Jack reached up and brushed a tear from Iantos cheek.

“That’s a face to wake up to.”

Ianto laughed in spite of himself. “How?... Why?”

“I know you’ve got a lot of questions and I promi-” He was cut off by a very passionate kiss that, of all the reactions, he never expected.

“Never do that again”

“I try not to make a habit of it. Let’s get back and I’ll explain.” 

Gwen smiled, reminding herself to tell Tosh about that kiss later, and looked up to see that Owen was missing. She stood.

“Owen?” She called, heading to the door to try and see where he’d gone. She found him outside, slumped against the side of the building. “Owen, are you ok?”

“No… No, I'm bloody well not.” He ran a shaking hand over his head. “He was dead Gwen… He was dead and it was my fault.”

“It wasn’t your fault.”

“I should have double checked Lynch was out. Should have made sure he was unarmed. But I didn’t and Jack… How did he do that?”

She sat next to him on the ground. “I don’t know. I don’t think he knows either to be honest.” 

“Did you know? That he could do that?”

“Suzie shot him before she shot herself.”

“Nice to know he trusts you more than us.” He said bitterly.

She glanced over to see his face, his eyes red and irritated, jaw clenched to hold back whatever he was feeling. “I don’t think it’s like that.”

“Then what is it like? Is he even human? Not like we know much about him, not really.”

“He said he’d answer any questions as soon as we get back.”

“I’ll find my own way back. I need time to… Clear my head.” He pulled himself up.

She stood. “Are you sure you’re going to be ok?”

“I’ll be fine. I’ve got Tosh with me, haven't I.”

The drive back was almost silent and even transporting Lynch and the injured weevil to the cells was a quiet job. As soon as it was safe Tosh ran over to Jack and hugged him.

“Woah, you’re going to get blood on you.” He said.

“I don’t care.”

“I’m ok… Is Owen going to be back soon?” 

She let him go and gave a sad smile. “Yes… He’ll be back soon. He was… upset.”

“You guys head to the board room. I’m going to go and meet him.” 

“You might want to change your shirt first.” 

He paused and looked down. “Right… Yea.” 

Owen glared as he spotted Jack. “What, did you think I wasn’t coming back?” 

“Owen…”

“Or were you just hoping to retcon us all together?” 

Jack grabbed Owens arm and dragged him inside the tourist information office. “I’m not going to retcon you.”

“How am I meant to believe that? You’ve lied the whole time, why not lie again?”

“I didn’t lie! I just… It’s complicated.”

“Are you even human?”

“Yes.”

“So where were you born?”

“Owen-”

“Where?!”

“The Boshane peninsula.”

“What?” 

“Just… Let me explain this to all of you. I promise I’ll answer any questions, ok?”

Owen didn’t answer but he seemed a little calmer. He even willingly walked to the board room and sat next to Toshiko who took his hand carefully. She didn’t want to upset him more but she needed him. She’d been alone when she’d seen Jacks death through his eyes and as much as she tried to pretend she was ok she was shaken. He squeezed her hand gently, assuring her he was there. 

“So.” Jack began. “I’m immortal.”

Owen shook his head. “Start from the beginning Harkness. You say you’re human.”

“I am. I’m just from far in the future. Fifty first century. Spent a long time as part of the time agency, policing time and space, regretting every bit of it. Long story short I met the Doctor and something happened that changed me… I managed to get back to Earth after he left and since then I haven’t been able to stay dead.”

“Wait… You said you got to Earth but how long have you been here?” Tosh asked softly. 

“I got here in eighteen sixty nine.” He couldn’t even bring himself to chuckle. “Spent a lot of time drunk. Started working as a free agent for Torchwood and after two thousand I’ve been running this place.”

“Then, how many times have you… um…”

“Died? I’ve lost count.”

“What’s it like? To die I mean.” Her eyes were wide, looking for some kind of reassurance.

He frowned. “Cold… Dark…”

“So you just wake up afterwards?”

“I guess.”

Owen narrowed his eyes. “You said you’d be honest.”

“It’s like being dragged back over broken glass and it never gets easier.” He snapped, instantly regretting it. 

“Why didn’t you tell us?”

“What do you want to hear Owen? That I didn’t think you could handle it? That I thought you’d hate me if you knew? Maybe I just don’t want to be looked at like a lab rat for once! Just something you can throw at whatever threat because hey, Jack’ll walk it off. The less you all know about me the safer you are. That’s just how it works.” 

“Well it shouldn’t be!” Tosh barked, catching everyone off guard. “You should be able to trust us to understand. Whatever happened in the past… It wasn’t right. If you’re thinking like that then it was bad and we should have a chance to change it. We deserve that, don’t we? Haven’t we earned it by now? We’re your friends, aren’t we?”

Jack finally found his voice but it was soft. “Tosh… Of course you are. This wasn’t to hurt any of you.”

“Well it did… No more secrets. Not from each other.”

“No more secrets.” 

Ianto waited until the others were done with their questions and left the room. Jack looked exhausted. 

He looked at Ianto and gave a weak smile. “You’ve been quiet. I thought you’d have at least a few questions.”

“You’ve answered every question I could think of.”

“Just here to keep me company then.”

“Do you want me to leave sir?”

“No, Ianto. No I don’t.” He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. “I’m going to start listening to Gwens gut feelings.” 

“You scared me. I thought…”

“Yea, I was going to ask about you kissing me. I mean I’m all for it but I thought you wanted to keep things a secret.”

“Maybe it wouldn’t be so awful if some people knew.”

He looked over. “I wish you hadn’t seen all that.” 

“Me too… But maybe the shock was what I needed. I…” Ianto bit into his lip, his nerves rising again. 

Jack sighed. “You want to call things off. I get it.”

“No!” He snapped. “I… Think I’d like it if our arrangement was more than just physical. I don’t want to put a label on it but I feel like I’d be lying if I kept pretending there was nothing between us.”

“Even after seeing me dead?”

“I’ve seen worse.”

“As long as we’re not giving it a name I can go along with that.”

“Right then… I should go and repair your coat.” He pushed himself away from the table and stood. “Don’t want you going out looking scruffy.” 

“What would the neighbours think?” Jack teased, the tired smile reaching his eyes for once. 

Ianto smiled back. “I wouldn’t dare imagine sir.”

Gwen stopped Tosh as she was about to leave. “Before you go, did you see what happened with Ianto?”

“No… Well, nothing you’d be smiling about.”

“He hasn’t got a girlfriend… He’s got a boyfriend.”

“What? When? Who?” She pulled her back up higher on her shoulder.

“Jack.”

“No.”

“Yep… Ianto kissed him.”

“That way around?”

Gwen nodded. “I was surprised too.”

“Good for them. I wonder if they’ll be ok? Should we stay?”

“I doubt Jack will have the energy to do anything too stupid. We can talk to them tomorrow.”

Owen had been quiet all evening and as much as she tried Tosh couldn’t just pretend nothing was wrong anymore.

“Do you want to talk about earlier?” She asked hopefully.

Owen looked away. “Sorry you had to see that.”

“It’s ok to admit you were upset. I was crying too.” 

“I don’t even know why I started.”

“Owen…”

“Yea yea. I know… I’m still pissed off at him though.”

She smiled softly, interlacing her fingers with his. “That’s ok too.”

“Aren’t you?”

“A little I suppose, but I think I understand. Just imagine living that long, seeing so many people enter and leave your life. It’s no wonder he’s a little jaded. I wonder how many people he’s told. Not everyone must react well to that kind of thing.”

“Or react too well.”

She shuddered at the thought. “At least Ianto will be kind to him.”

“Wait… What?” He blinked in confusion.

“Didn’t Gwen tell you?”

“Are you serious? Jack and the tea boy.”

“And Ianto, yes.” 

“Bloody hell. When I told him to go and get his end away I didn’t mean Jack. I don’t know which is the bigger idiot.”

“Don’t act like you’re not happy for them.”

“It’s not acting.” 

“You’re hopeless, you know that don’t you?” 


End file.
